


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Enlightener



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chores, Dishcourse, Domestic Fluff, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Laughter, Living Together, M/M, VictUuri, Wingman Chris, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, victuuriwriters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightener/pseuds/Enlightener
Summary: 維克多跟勇利發現唯一讓他們兩個都不喜歡做的家事就是吸地板，所以他們決定要用剪刀石頭布來決定到底是誰要吸。勇利是剪刀石頭布的高手。克里斯寄給他們兩個個人化表格來紀錄他們的勝率。就是各種各樣的維勇小甜餅啦





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock, Paper, Scissors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333964) by [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva). 



> 大家好，這篇的翻譯連載是在Lofter上，裡面有些章節會有註解，有興趣的話可以去看看吧！這裡就是完全版了。  
> 我並不擁有這個作品的任何權利，一切版權屬於原作的nerdlife4eva太太。要轉載的話請去問一下原作，他同意我就同意啦！但還是希望可以留言告知一下呢。  
> 有錯都是我的錯，歡迎指正。  
> 本篇之後應該會再小幅度修正翻譯

就跟他們所做的大部分事情一樣，家事最終成為了勇利跟維克多之間的競賽。如果有一個人把碗盤擺進洗碗機裡面，另一個就會衝出去倒垃圾，試著在最後一個盤子被擺進去之前回到家。洗衣日則由勇利整齊的摺衣技術對上維克多飛速的晾衣技巧。兩個人還會打賭到底是誰擦窗戶擦得比較快還有誰可以刷廁所刷的比較乾淨。這是一個把家裡保持乾淨的好辦法，而且他們非常享受和對方一起做家事。

 

吸地板的時候例外。

 

兩個人打從一開始就不特別喜歡吸地板，但是當他們意識到馬卡欽怕那個聲音怕得要死的時候，事情就變得更糟了。

 

當那個惡魔機器被啟動的時候，他們最毛茸茸的家庭成員就會逃也似的衝到衣櫃間裡，至少要花二十分鐘的時間賄賂她才肯出來。就算她出來了，她還是會瑟瑟發抖，需要很多很多的擁抱，兩人其實都不在意抱抱她，但是他們最初就痛恨讓她受到驚嚇。

 

勇利對於維克多為什麼會到現在才發現馬卡欽很怕吸塵器這件事抱有疑問，後來才知道在勇利搬進來之前他一直都有請女傭。勇利對此翻了個白眼，提議兩個人輪流在吸地板的時候把馬卡欽帶出去散步。這看起來是個簡單的解答，直到維克多不斷的想方設法去當遛狗的那一方。

 

三個星期以來維克多不斷的想出各種稀奇古怪的理由來證明為什麼他必須要是遛狗的那個，勇利終於受夠了。於是，勇利提出了一個新的辦法來決定誰來遛狗誰來打掃。那是一個他和真利小時候玩的遊戲，規則簡單，方法也很簡單。同時那也是一個勇利非常、非常擅長的遊戲。

 

勇利猜拳會輸的情況極其罕見，而他善加利用了他自己的這個天賦。就連維克多可愛的噘著嘴把吸塵器拖出來的模樣都無法停止勇利這麼做。

 

和馬卡一起散步，就算是在俄羅斯刺骨的空氣裡，都比在家把整個公寓都用吸塵器吸過一遍好的多。

 

每一次的勝利都非常的甜美。

 

有一次勇利故意放水，原因是因為他聽到維克多喃喃自語的說道要換一個新的遊戲，他還沒有打算要放棄自己在這場戰鬥裡的優勢。那次維克多高興的從公寓出發，馬卡欽敏捷的奔跑。維克多開始傳給勇利一條又一條的簡訊。

 

「外面好美！」叮的一聲傳來了第一條簡訊，讓勇利滑稽的對著手機螢幕吐舌。

 

第二條簡訊伴隨著一張馬卡欽追逐小鳥的照片。「要是你也在這裡就好了！」文字是這麼說的，使的勇利翻了個白眼。

 

「你在忽略我嗎？勇利？」維克多的第三條簡訊裡包含的傷心顏文字的數量讓勇利冷哼了一聲。

 

「你還沒弄完嗎？」他可以從這些字裡聽到維克多的哀鳴聲。

 

「如果你一直發簡訊給我我怎麼可能掃的完。」勇利確認自己有打出一個眨眼顏文字好讓維克多知道他是在開玩笑的。

 

「抽空回我簡訊是你的錯欸！」維克多的簡訊裡包含了好幾個眨眼跟一連串的金色愛心。勇利把手機關掉丟到沙發上。

 

二十五分鐘過後，他那過分誇張的未婚夫越過門、跳到坐在沙發的勇利腿上。「你都沒回我簡訊！我還以為你死掉了以後吸塵器把你給吸進去了。」

 

勇利喝著他的茶嗤了一聲。「我是把我的手機關了免得被你分心！再說吸塵器要怎樣才能把我吸進去？」他輕撫維克多埋在自己大腿裡的頭，仍然為他戲劇性的行為竊笑著。

 

他們的好朋友沒過多久就發現了他們的猜拳比賽。披集在他的部落格上鉅細靡遺的記載了這件事，做了個計分表，準備經常更新戰況。克里斯對他們之間的遊戲的貢獻比較私人。在維克多抱怨勇利作弊後，克里斯安慰他說勇利不可能有讀心術。一週後，一個上面寫著「給我最喜歡的可愛的笨蛋們」的包裹出現了。勇利堅信那是尤里奧寄的，所以當他發現裡面裝有來自克里斯的卡片時十分失望。

 

 

箱子裡裝的是被精心印製的表格，勇利和維克多的名字下各有一列，還有一大捲的貼紙。準確地來說，是金牌的貼紙。那裏面至少有一百張表格。勇利小心翼翼的把第一張貼到冰箱上，同時維克多正打電話衝著他的摯友大吼大叫。勇利輕聲的笑著把箱子塞到冰箱上方，把那捲貼紙掛在他們掛鑰匙的鉤子上。

 

兩星期之內，勇利那邊的表格就已經滿了。維克多的那邊則有一張貼紙跟孤島一樣的晾在那兒。尤里奧站在冰箱前面，表情陰沉。

「你們兩個白癡，這到底是什麼鬼？」他一個大拇指指向表格，回頭向勇利，以及正在擺放晚餐餐具的維克多怒目而視。

 

維克多喃喃自語，目光死死的瞪著桌子。

 

「你說什麼，寶貝？」勇利戳著維克多的肩膀咧嘴而笑。他的笑容是邪惡的。

 

「爛表格，」維克多咕噥道，聲音裡充滿著酸味。「剪刀石頭布，爛遊戲。」他重重的把叉子放到桌上。勇利笑到發喘。

 

尤里奧搖頭，想著一開始他到底為什麼要問這個問題。

 

**勇利：10，維克多：1**

\-----

「我們還要繼續下去嗎？」維克多的下唇已經噘到讓他講的話都模糊了。「這已經不好笑了，」他盯著自己踏在地上的腳。比起一個成年人，他看起來更像個小孩。

 

拿著貼紙捲的手停了下來，勇利像他的未婚夫挑眉。「如果你贏的話會比較好玩嗎？」他把一個貼紙撕下來，沒有立刻貼到表格上。

 

「不會，」維克多重新思考了一下，「會！」勇利的笑聲讓他更加的義憤填膺了。「你出去之前可以親我一下嗎？」維克多蹭到勇利的脖子上，嘴唇朝上。而比起一個吻，他的嘴唇和貼紙黏黏的那一面做了接觸。

 

「你不是說你想親金牌嗎？」勇利得意地哈哈大笑。他抓著馬卡欽的狗繩，輕快的出了門，看起來對自己的笑話十分自豪。

 

當勇利帶著冰淇淋回家時，維克多還在苦澀的咕噥著。「我真不敢相信你這麼做！」維克多把吸塵器關掉，在勇利把冰淇淋放到桌上的時候才又柔軟了下來。

 

勇利坐在沙發裡，回頭給了維克多一個眼神。「說真的，這都是你自找的。」他嘻嘻哈哈地回嘴道。

 

「我知道，」維克多大喊，手一邊把電線狠狠的纏在吸塵器上面，試著把那台機器給勒死，一勞永逸。

 

**勇利：34，維克多：2**

\-----

「在賽季之中突然回歸還可以站到領獎台的最高點真是太令人驚嘆了。」

 

維克多隨著記者的話頷首，臉上微笑的看著在另一頭接受採訪的勇利。他的金牌得意的掛在胸前，銀色的那枚則明晃晃的掛在勇利身上。他曾經想像過他們兩人作為一對情侶站在頒獎台上，現在他對兩人一同獲勝感到狂喜不已。「嗯…滑冰對我來說就好像騎腳踏車一樣。突然回到競技等級的強度比我想像中還要簡單一些。」他微笑的同時，勇利走到他身後。

 

「你好，丹，」勇利招呼了記者，勾住維克多的手臂。「說到技術，你有問維克多他猜拳的技術嗎？」

 

維克多狠狠的嗆了一口水。勇利笑著在他的臉頰上一吻後走開。

 

**家裡的冰箱上，比數是這麼說的：勇利：89，維克多：2**

\-----

當維克多終於受夠了勇利和他的表格的時候，他把表格從冰箱上扯了下來，丟到垃圾桶。勇利淡淡的貼上一張新的，一如既往地把此刻的分數寫到表格下方。他轉身看到維克多在抽屜裡翻找著，他抬起頭來臉上帶著勝利的表情，手裡拿著一副撲克牌。

 

「不如我們換成抽牌吧，」維克多提議道，把牌從盒子裡抽出來，開始洗牌。「點數最高的去遛馬卡欽，最低的去吸地板。」

 

「不用，沒關係，」勇利看著牌從維克多的手裡散落到地板上，哈哈大笑。「我喜歡我們的現行制度。」他從容地走出房間，咯咯的笑看維克多發狂似的把牌從地上撿起來。

 

**勇利：132，維克多：2**

\-----

勇利和維克多之間的競賽隨著賽程的放鬆變得更加如火如荼。他們沒有地方可以發洩那些能量。他們開始想辦法在家裡弄出更多的比賽，那包含追加他們在家事方面的賭注。吸地維持剪刀石頭布不變，其他的家事也開始有了各有各的遊戲。

 

一次練習之後，他們飛速的回到了公寓，身體因為一整個下午練習雙人滑靠太近而燥熱著。維克多把他的鞋扔到地上，拉著勇利往臥室走。「誰先射誰就要洗一星期的碗！」

 

「什麼？」勇利大叫，快速的切換到Eros模式。他一把抓住維克多，把較為高大的男人丟到床上。「好啊，來啊。」他爬到他身上，用熱烈的親吻堵住維克多想要反悔的話語。

 

尤里奧震驚的站在公寓門前。「什麼鬼？」他尖叫。「為什麼我會答應要來這裡？！」他把門甩上，坐在走道，把耳機塞到耳朵裡把音量一路調到最大。他狠狠的發簡訊給貝卡，他生氣的打著，「我發誓如果我有兩顆子彈，而且和這對笨蛋，JJ，還有我那一整群瘋狂的粉絲卡在一個房間裡，我會選擇對這兩個白癡開槍！」

 

「維克多和勇利？」貝卡回道。

 

「就是這樣！」尤里奧回信，當公寓裡的聲音入侵到他的耳裡時，他的手機掉到了地上。

 

**勇利：147，維克多：2 加上洗一星期的碗**

\-----

這個復仇是他應得的，尤里奧站在冰箱前面這麼告訴自己，手裡拿著一卷貼紙。他們讓他遭受了一輩子份量的噁心，而就他所知，這一切都是豬排飯的錯。在勝生來到這裡之前，維克多一直都是個喜歡吹牛皮的傢伙，但是這個沉浸在愛河裡的令人作嘔的維克多比原來的還要糟糕一千倍。尤里奧把貼紙撕下來，小心的把它們一張又一張的貼到勇利噁心的表格上。對自己感到滿意之後，他從公寓裡溜出去，鎖上門。

 

勇利：148個銀牌貼紙，維克多：3(還是金牌)

\-----  
勇利最先來到家門前，他急急的跑進門，把髒兮兮的鞋子脫下，然後移動到廚房準備幫水壺裝水。那張表格引起了他的注意，他看了一眼，水壺從手中落到水槽裡，發出了一聲巨響。

 

「你沒事吧？」維克多踏進廚房，立刻就看到那張表格。維克多雙眼圓瞪，恐慌了起來，「不是吧！」他大叫，一個轉身逃出了公寓，馬卡欽被他拖在身後。

 

勇利把表格從冰箱閃亮的金屬面上扯了下來，立刻開始尋找那個被藏起來的銀牌貼紙。如果這是維克多開的玩笑的話，那麼這完全一點也不好笑。

 

在尤里奧不斷的掛他電話之後，維克多花了幾分鐘的時間找到奧塔別克。他衝回去公寓裡，奧塔別克充滿興味的臉在螢幕上閃著，「告訴我老公你好朋友到底幹了什麼，貝卡！你不這麼做的話他就要跟我離婚了！」維克多尖聲說道，他把手機扔給勇利，手機擊中了勇利的胸口發出了一聲悶響後掉到地上。維克多「啊！」了一聲躲到馬卡欽後面，祈禱勇利不會為了抓他而把狗狗幹掉。

 

「是尤里奧做的，」奧塔別克的聲音一如平常的平靜，不過一抹幽默染上了他的聲音。「那是報復，我想，因為你們把他噁心到了。」

 

勇利彎腰把手機撿起來，沒做任何回答就把它掛掉了。他用了一個意味深長的目光把手機丟到沙發上，然後直接把表格塞進碎紙機裡。「我想我們可以不用這些表格了。」雖然語氣裡還帶有一絲幽默，但很明顯的尤里奧造成的風波還沒完呢。

 

維克多管不住自己，他拍了一張勇利把表格塞進去正在隆隆運轉的機器裡的照片，馬上上傳到Instagram上，下面寫著「終於也贏了這場！」

 

當勇利看到的時候，他回覆道「維：4，勇：157」。他的留言在三十秒內就收穫了40個讚。

 

維克多對此則回答道：「最後那場勝利才是最重要的 y-katsuki」這幾乎立刻就讓他得到了30個讚。

 

雅可夫快速的留言道「我的俄羅斯母親啊，這蠢事終於告一段落了嗎？」他得到了10個讚。

 

尤里奧的回覆聲稱兩人都一樣惡劣，這讓他的粉絲給他很多熱度，而貝卡的留言(就只是單純的「所以不離婚了嗎？」)輕而易舉地讓他在頭幾分鐘內就獲得了23個讚。

 

披集的貢獻則是最受到大家喜愛的，他提議最先達到200讚的人那晚要給另一個人吹喇吧。他的留言在幾秒鐘內就達到了200讚，然後他接著說他指的是維克多跟勇利。他的第三條留言說道，「我可是有看到你們的，otabekonblades和yuri-plisetsky，抑制一下你們青少年的慾火好不好？」(尤里奧絕對把他的手機扔向牆壁了，他發誓要殺死披集以及他所有的天竺鼠)

 

「嘿~y-katsuki和v-nikiforov，那些表格不便宜的好嗎？要不然改成紀錄你們在床上的表現怎樣？看誰的表現值得金牌。」克里斯在IG回覆串上的留言給了他500個讚，當維克多興奮的向勇利揮舞著他的手機時，讚數還在增長。

 

「christophe-gc NO」這是勇利的回答，維克多聳拉著他的上半身。

 

「christophe-gc YES! 今晚不要指望我們會回覆了！」維克多跳下沙發，把那箱表格跟金牌貼紙拿出來，大動作的把它們丟到床上。

 

當勇利拒絕從沙發上起身，雙手抱胸怒視著他的愛人的時候，維克多爬到她的大腿上。「我們不該浪費克里斯給的這麼貼心的禮物。」他把身體的重量壓在自己的膝蓋上以免把勇利壓扁，他親吻了他丈夫柔軟，卻又固執的脖頸。「來嘛，讓我贏得那個金牌。」

 

當維克多在勇利的大腿上危險的擺動他的屁股時，那比較年輕的男人抬頭用一種稀鬆平常的表情看著他，儘管他的下半身所表示的和他的神情恰恰相反。「你是在跟我說你需要一張表格還有幾章貼紙才可以拿出金牌等級的表現嗎？」那看著維克多震驚的表情，忍住自己的竊笑。

 

 

重新坐回勇利的大腿間，維克多咬著勇利的耳朵，「先射的那個人洗碗洗一個禮拜。」

 

維克多：4，勇利3加洗碗一個禮拜

 

「這你他媽的到底是什麼鬼？」尤里奧站著端詳勇利和維克多緊閉的臥室門。門上貼著好幾張表格，貼紙已經把門都貼滿了，門框也是，有些還黏到牆壁上。

 

「我們可能有點太過投入了，」勇利輕笑，他伸過自己的肩膀去親吻正傾身在水槽洗手的維克多。

 

 

現實就和磚頭一樣重重的砸在尤里奧的臉上。他摀住嘴，手掌覆住眼睛，試著把那些想法從腦袋裡趕出去。「免費的食物並不能彌補這種程度的精神創傷。」他狠狠的跺步來到了窗邊的座位，怒氣沖沖地坐下來開始飛速的給奧塔別克傳簡訊。

 

**勇利：1128，維克多：1294加洗一星期的碗和刷一星期的廁所(不要問)**

 -----

雅可夫很幸福的並不知道這個表格還持續的存在著。直到有一天勇利來到了冰上，屁股兩邊還黏著金牌貼紙。他緩緩的轉身看到米拉跟維克多正看著維克多的手機咯咯的笑著。教練朝他的選手們走近，動作慢慢的好讓他們不要察覺。越過維克多的肩膀，他看到勝生勇利的屁股的近照，下面還有一行字「金牌屁屁」。

 

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎，維洽？」雅可夫的吼叫聲大到整個冰場的人都停止不動，維克多的手機砸到地上。「你們還在做這蠢事嗎？那男孩到底知不知道自己的屁股上有貼紙？」他的手臂狂亂的揮舞著，差點就敲到米拉的頭，米拉笑彎了腰。

 

成年組裡最年輕的選手犯了個錯誤，他把維克多的手機從地上撿了起來，當他看到克里斯的回覆要勇利對自己的金牌屁屁感到自豪時，一陣不似人類的驚恐尖叫溢出了他的嘴巴。「夠了！」尤里奧把維克多的手機直接扔到維克多的腦門上後重重的坐在板凳上。「我受不了了！我純潔的眼睛跟耳朵已經受夠了！」他把自己的冰鞋扯下來，扔過冰場。

 

「關於純潔的那個部分你確定嗎，尤里奧？」米拉一刻也不放過，讓年少的選手再次開始尖叫。她整個人垮在維克多身上，兩人笑的歇斯底里，看著尤里奧臉紅的跑出冰場。

 

當勇利來到冰場旁邊時，維克多正在打字給克里斯回覆。(Christophe-gc那個屁屁是我的。)當維克多往上滑時，勇利看到了照片，立刻轉身把貼紙從褲子上撕下來，臉紅得有如野火燎原。

 

「我剩下的頭髮不夠處理這破事，」雅可夫摧殘著自己的髮絲，讓幾根頭髮翹了起來。

 

悄聲無息的下了冰，沒有給自己的冰鞋上套，勇利輕輕的把一張金牌貼紙貼到雅可夫的外套上，還輕輕的按了按確保它黏得住。他跳回冰上，維克多開始鼓掌。

 

「耶，雅可夫教練！幹得好！你是個金牌教練了！」維克多鼓著掌，緩緩的加快頻率以製造效果。米拉和格奧爾基加入了鼓掌的行列，勇利縮回冰上試著忍住不笑。

 

「我說！」莉莉亞的聲音劃過他們滑稽的鼓掌。「為什麼我會有一個哭成一球的小孩咬著自己的頭髮縮在我的練習室的牆角發抖？這些笨蛋們到底對那個孩子做了什麼？」她嚴厲的眼睛穿過了他們所有人，選手們安靜了下來。注視著雅可夫，她指著黏在他外套上的貼紙。「這是什麼？」永遠都不苟言笑的莉莉亞問問題的感覺就好像在指控一樣。

 

「維克多跟勇利在床事上表現的好的時候會給對方金牌貼紙！」米拉就好像一個小孩在告訴秘密一樣的說著。她聰明的用手把自己的臉蓋住好壓住自己的笑聲。

 

莉莉亞一個挑眉，走近雅可夫，緩緩的把貼紙從他的外套上拿下來後把它撕成兩半。整個滑冰隊已經笑倒在地上，笑聲響徹了滑冰場的牆。

 

「我不幹了，」雅可夫面無表情的說，走過維克多身邊的時候把他的紀錄板丟給他。「尤里奧在哪兒？有誰知道治療這個到底要花多少錢嗎？」他跟著莉莉亞走出冰場去找他受創的選手，再也不回頭。

 

當天晚上毫不意外的，雅可夫闖進他們的公寓裡，沒收了所有的貼紙以及把黏在房門上的表格通通撕了下來。當他走的時候，他們可以聽到他用俄文喃喃自語著什麼，維克多一會兒之後咯咯的笑著幫勇利翻譯了那些威脅。

 

**勇利：貼紙多到他媽的數不完，他在床上有奧運選手等級的體力，媽的老天爺啊**

**維克多：3259(因為媽的，他有好好的數過，然後當他的高潮好看到可以被拍成影片時，他會給自己額外的貼紙—他無時無刻都致力於讓自己看起來很美麗)**

**Author's Note:**

> 如果想要看看以前的翻譯的話，就到http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/來找我吧！  
> 基本上都只翻維勇  
> 去Lofter上跟我講話我會比較快回，我比較少用AO3


End file.
